Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go : Let's Speed!
by rajabasa72
Summary: Kisah perjuangan kakak ber-adik Seiba dan Ichimoji bersama seorang racer asal Indonesia dalam meraih impian menjadi yang tercepat di dunia balap mini 4WD.Dan apa jadinya jika Naruto dan teman-temannya yang awalnya akan mengikuti ujian chunin justru malah mengikuti ajang Super Great Japan Cup mini 4WD dengan mobil-mobil mini 4WD andalan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Minna-san

Perkenalkan saya author terbaru disini

Mohon bantuannya ya ^^

Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go ! : Let's Speed!

Genre : Friendship,sport,humor,romance(sedikit),  
Rate : T(terkadang bisa berubah di masing-masing chapternya)  
Pair : Hint dulu  
Disclaimer : Tetsuhiro Koshita(Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go dan Let's & Go Max) & Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)

Warning : banyak typo,alur cepat,dsb.

Don't like, silahkan tinggalkan fict ini

~prolog~

Siang hari nan cerah di kota Tokyo. Semua orang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali dengan dua bocah yang kini tengah bersenang-senang di sebuah taman kecil di pinggir kota. Taman yang letaknya sangat strategis dan diapit oleh perumahan warga ini memiliki 3 buah pipa besar dan sebuah track balapan kecil yang digunakan untuk balapan mini 4WD.

"Ayo Beat Magnuummm...!" seru bocah berambut biru yang tengah berlari mengejar mobil kesayangannya.  
"Maju Blazing Maaxxx...!" seru bocah dengan kain merah menutupi kepala bagian atas dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang dibiarkan mencuat diatas wajahnya.

Kedua bocah ini bersaing sengit untuk menjadi yang tercepat meskipun hanya sebuah balapan biasa. Dua mobil mini 4WD berbeda jenis namun memiliki warna dominan putih dan biru milik mereka terus melaju disetiap rintangan track yang tergolong masih tingkat easy.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang bocah berambut merah dengan topi hijau yang menutupi kepalanyanya tengah membawa kotak bekal makan siang. Bocah tersebut kemudian menghampiri dua bocah yang tengah asyik meluapkan emosi & kegembiraan mereka.

"Heh dasar mereka,tak ada habisnya!" batin bocah itu.  
"Hooy Gou,Gouki berhentilah bermain,waktunya makan siang...!" Teriak sang bocah berambut merah itu.

"Heh...Heh...aku tidak akan menyerah!" Nampaknya bocah berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Gou itu tidak mendengarkan teriakan si bocah merah itu dan tetap fokus pada ambisinya.  
"Yang menang akan mendapatkan makan siang duluan,ayo Blazing Max!" ujar bocah si pemilik mobil yang bernama Gouki.

Sementara itu di terminal kedatangan mancanegara bandara Narita,nampak seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun tengah menarik kopernya dan menenteng sebuah tas mirip kotak perkakas berwarna putih. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari pesawat penerbangan asal Indonesia.

"Huaahh,akhirnya aku dapat memijakkan kaki di negara ini!(*)" gunmam pemuda itu.

Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju area penjemputan yang dimana disana sudah berjejer taksi bandara yang akan mengantarkan para penumpang pesawat menuju tujuan mereka. Kemudian pemuda itu menghampiri sebuah taksi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf pak,bisa antarkan aku ke pusat kota Tokyo?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.  
"Tentu saja!" ujar sang supir taksi.

Kembali ke taman. Gou dan Gouki telah menyudahi pertandingan mereka mereka dengan Gouki yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dan kini kedua bocah itu tengah menikmati makan siang mereka bersama sang bocah berambut merah.

"Kejuaraan Super Great Japan Cup tinggal satu bulan lagi!" seru Gouki.  
"Kak Retsu,apa kakak sudah mendaftarkan kita untuk ikut di kejuaraan nanti?" tanya Gou.  
"Ya,kakak sudah mendaftarkan diri kakak dan kalian berdua kemarin bersama Retsuya" kata bocah berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Restu itu."Kuota peserta kali ini maksimal 200 orang!" sambungnya.  
"Baguslah,dengan begitu kita tinggal menunggu ajang besar-besaran itu!Dan tentunya aku akan berjuang agar bisa menjadi yang tercepat dan dapat mewakili Jepang di World Grand Prix tahun ini!" seru Gouki.  
"Heeh,paling kau tidak akan lolos lagi,Gouki?" ujar Gou meremehkan Gouki.  
"Apa katamu?!Heh,pokoknya lihat saja,dalam pertandingan nanti aku akan berada di peringkat 1 klasemen!" seru Gouki.  
"Ok,siapa takut!?" seru Gou.  
"Ok,setelah ini kita tanding lagi!Akan aku buktikan kalau Blazing Max ku yang tercepat!" tantang Gouki.  
"Beat Magnum ku yang tercepat!" seru Gou.  
"Heeh,mereka mulai lagi!" gunmam Restu sambil menepak dahinya.

Bersambung...

Catatan/Keterangan :

(*) : bahasa indonesia

A/N : Oke minna-san, mungkin segitu dulu prolognya yang sangat singkat bin gaje sekali(apaan sih?-_-')

Naruto : oi thor,kapan aku nongolnya?

Rajabasa72 : sabar napa?waktumu untuk muncul masih puuannjaaaaanngg :v

Naruto : Kuussooo kau thorrr!

Rajabasa 72 : Hehehe,gomen ^^'

Retsu : Sabarlah Naruto nii-san pasti nongol!

Naruto : Heeh,baiik-baiik akan kutunggu –'

Rajabasa72 : Wkwkwkwk,Ok deh,cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 1!^^ Dan jangan lupa…..

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo**

 **Author gaje bin aneh nongol lagi^^(mulai nggak jelas)**

 **Kali ini saya kembali lagi dengan**

 **Oh iya sebelumnya saya mohon maaf untuk cerita pertama saya yang beberapa waktu gagal publish karena banyak banget kesalahannya**

 **Ok langsung saja ke chapter pertama ini fanfict**

 **Cekidot :v**

 **Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go : Let's Speed!**

Genre : Friendship,sport,humor,romance(sedikit),  
Rate : T(terkadang bisa berubah di masing-masing chapternya)  
Pair : Hint dulu  
Disclaimer : Tetsuhiro Koshita(Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go dan Let's & Go Max) & Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)

Warning : banyak typo,OOC,dsb.

Don't like, silahkan tinggalkan fict ini

Chapter 1 : Kemunculan Neo Falcon

Sebuah taksi dari bandara Narita tengah melintasi jalan tol kota dalam menuju pusat kota Tokyo. Di dalam taksi tepatnya di kursi penumpang,sang pemuda sedang memeriksa berbagai perlengkapan yang ada di dalam tas kotak putihnya. Mulai dari gear,obeng kecil,roller,ban kecil,sampai sebuah chassis. Nampaknya pemuda ini adalah seorang racer mini 4WD yang tergolong masuk kategori rider menengah.

"Ok,semua perlengkapan tersedia!Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya 4 chassis tipe AR,3 untuk tipe Pro MA dan 1 chassis TZ,tapi kira-kira dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" gunmam pemuda itu sambil menutup kembali tas kesayangannya.

Sejenak dia menatap ke jendela. Nampak bangunan-bangunan megah,perkantoran dan pusat-pusat perbelanjaan berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan disepanjang taksi yang ditumpangi sang pemuda melintas.

"Kini aku berada di negara dimana mobil mini 4WD lahir. Mustahil jika sparepart-sparepart nya tidak ada disini?!" batin pemuda itu.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan dari bandara internasional Narita,akhirnya taksi yang ditumpangi pemuda itu tiba di pusat kota Tokyo. Lalu taksi itu menepi di sebuah halte yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan dan perindustrian.

"Kita sudah sampai,tuan!" kata supir taksi.  
"Oh ok!" ujar sang pemuda.

Lalu pemuda itu turun dan beranjak ke bagasi taksi untuk mengambil kopernya diikuti oleh sang supir taksi. Setelah koper sudah keluar dari bagasi,pemuda itu pun menyeret kopernya menuju sang supir.

"Berapa kira-kira ongkosnya,pak?" tanya sang pemuda.  
"84 yen,tuan!" ujar sang supir.  
"Mahal sekali?" seru si pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek sebahu itu.  
"Ya namanya pelayanan taksi bandara,segitu saja sudah termasuk murah,tuan" kata supir taksi.  
"Hmmm,baiklah ini uangnya!" ujar si pemuda sambil menyerahkan uang kepada sang supir taksi.  
"Terima kasih banyak,tuan!Semoga anda senang dengan pelayanan kami!" seru supir taksi itu.  
"Sama-sama,pak!" ujar pemuda.

Sepanjang perjalanannya mencari apartemen,sang pemuda disuguhkan dengan pemandangan khas perkotaan di jantung Negeri Sakura itu. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi,lampu-lampu hias dan layar LED yang tertempel di beberapa gedung dan menampilkan iklan-iklan menambah kesan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun semua pemandangan itu merupakan suatu hal yang biasa bahkan membosankan bagi pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu. Tapi tidak setelah pemuda itu tiba tepat didepan sebuah toko berlambang dua bintang dengan tulisan SAGAMI disampingnya. Dia tau lambang apa yang digunakan toko itu.  
Maka dengan hati riang dia masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sayangnya toko tersebut dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik toko ada di dalam toko itu.

"Kemana yang punya tokonya?" dalam hati dia bertanya.  
"Permisi!Apa ada orang?" serunya.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hingga sang pemuda mengurungkan niatnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan toko itu. Namun saat dia baru sampai di pintu,seorang pria gemuk berkumis dengan rambutnya yang diikuncir sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Sang pemuda yang sedikit terperangah pun langsung bertanya pada pria itu.

"Ee..maaf,apakah bapak ini pemilik kedai ini?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Iya,saya sendiri!" ujar pria itu.  
"Wah kebetulan sekali paman,saya ingin membeli sparepart mini 4WD!" seru pemuda itu.  
"Heh?kau ini seorang racer mini 4WD ya?" tanya pria itu heran.  
"Kalau bukan untuk apa aku sampai membawa tas pit ini pak?" pemuda ini malah balik bertanya.  
"Ahahaha,ya ya baiklah!Jadi kau ingin membeli apa,mini 4WD atau...?" tanya pria pemilik toko.  
"Aku hanya ingin beli chassis,4 chassis AR,3 chassis MA dan 1 chassis TZ!" seru pemuda itu.  
"Maaf,tapi sepertinya hanya ada chassis tipe AR,VS,MS dan TZ saja,untuk chassis MA kemungkinan 2 hari lagi akan tiba stocknya!" kata si pemilik toko.  
"Ooh,kira-kira berapa harganya?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Untuk 4 chassis AR dan 1 chassis TZ tangganya hanya 60 yen saja!" kata pria pemilik toko.  
"Baiklah!Aku bayar!" seru dia menyerahkan uang senilai dengan harga yang dikatakannya sang pemilik toko.  
"Oh iya,kalau boleh tau siapa namamu,nak?" tanya pria itu.

"Saya adalah racer asal Indonesia,nama saya Jaerani!" kata pemuda itu yang mengaku namanya adalah Jaerani.  
"Hmm,apa kau datang jauh-jauh dari negaramu hanya untuk mengikuti ajang mini 4WD atas undangan atau ada hal lain?" pria pemilik toko yang bernama Sagami itu kembali menanyakan alasan pemuda itu datang ke negara dimana mobil 4WD lahir.  
"Salah satunya itu,akan tetapi hal utama saya kesini yang sebenarnya adalah karena program pertukaran pelajar sekaligus membantu bibi saya yang bekerja disini!" kata Jaerani.

Sagami paham dengan jawaban pertama pemuda itu,tapi gagal paham di jawaban kedua dan ketiga pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek itu.

"4 bulan lalu sebelum saya tiba disini saya ikut dalam test pertukaran pelajar yang diadakan pemerintah Indonesia,dan saya lolos dalam test diberangkatkan pun saya diajarkan ilmu pembelajaran bahasa Jepang dan huruf-huruf kanji selama 3 bulan!" Jaerani menjelaskan maksud dari jawaban kedua dan ketiganya kepada Sagami.  
"Oooh ya,aku paham!Tapi masalahnya disini bocah sepertimu belum diperbolehkan secara resmi bekerja sebagai pegawai sipil?" kata Sagami.  
"Saya bekerja sebagai karyawan ditoko bapak ini juga tidak apa-apa. Toh yang penting saya tidak menganggur selama program pertukaran pelajar berlangsung!" seru Jaerani.  
"Ahahahaha baiklah,ini barang-barang yang kau pesan!" seru Sagami sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang berisi semua yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaerani.  
"Terima kasih,pak!" katanya sambil menerima kantong plastik itu. "Oh kalau boleh tahu pak apakah ada apartemen terdekat di daerah ini?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Kalau tidak salah ada sebuah apartemen yang letaknya hanya 7 meter dari rumahnya keluarga Seiba. Apa kau lihat bangunan berwarna krem itu?" tanya Sagami sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan mirip apartemen yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko tempat pemuda itu berada. Jaerani menatap bangunan yang ditunjuk oleh Sagami.

"Kau hanya tinggal belok ke kanan setelah melewati jalan ini,setelah itu lurus saja!" sambungnya.  
"Hm,aku mengerti. Kalau begitu terima kasih ya pak,saya permisi dulu!" pamit dia pun pergi meninggalkan toko itu menuju apartemen yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Sagami.

Disisi lain,Gou dan Gouki pun kembali memulai duel mereka. Kali ini mereka akan melakukan balapan jarak menengah yang startnya dimulai dari taman dan berakhir didepan rumah Gou dan Retsu. Kedua bocah itu sudah memegang mobil andalan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah,langsung saja!" seru Gouki yang langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.  
"Ok,kau kira aku takut,heh?!" ujar Gou yang juga langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.  
"Sudahlah,hentikan kalian berdua!" Retsu berusaha melerai. Akan tetapi peringatannya itu tak diindahkan oleh sang adik dan Gouki. Mereka tetap melaksanakan tantangannya.

Kemudian mereka setengah jongkok dan memposisikan mobil mereka.

"Siiipp?!Mulai…!" Seru mereka berdua.

Kedua mobil berbeda jenis itu melesat setelah lepas dari tangan sang pemilik. Gou dan Gouki mulai berlari mengikuti mobil mereka.

"Heeh,dasar mereka ini!" keluh Retsu. Dan dengan pasrah dia hanya berjalan mengekori mereka.

Sementara itu Jaerani tengah menelusuri jalan yang telah ditujukan oleh Sagami menuju apartemen. Akan tetapi 3 meter sebelum dia berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan,dia mendengar suara mesin mobil mini 4WD disertai teriakan dari sebelah kanan.

"Maju Magnum!/Ayo Blazing Max!"

Setelah itu muncul 2 mobil mini 4WD dan 2 bocah yang melesat ke jalan yang akan dilalui pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Pemuda itu kagum bukan karena persaingan mereka,tapi semangat mereka yang terus memacu laju mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba munculah hasratnya untuk ikut bersenang-senang.

"Yap,sepertinya sudah waktunya mobil ini mencoba jalanan Jepang untuk pertama kalinya!" batin Jaerani sambil memperhatikan tas box putih yang ia jinjing ditangan kirinya.

Baik Gou maupun Gouki,keduanya tetap tidak mau kalah dan berusaha sampai finish ditempat yang telah ditentukan. Saat itu Beat Magnum dan Blazing Max melaju dalam posisi sejajar dan berusaha saling susul-menyusul.

"Heh...kali ini aku yang akan menaaannnggg!" teriak Gou dengan semangat yang membara.  
"Sudah pasti,aku yang akan sampai lebih dulu!Ayo..." teriakan Gouki tak kalah hebohnya dengan teriakannya itu terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara teriakan dan mesin mobil lain dari belakang.

"Maju Neo Facooonnn!" tanpa diduga,munculah mobil lain dengan kecepatan tinggi di belakang mereka dan langsung mengejar Blazing Max dan Beat Magnum disertai teriakan seseorang.

Begitu mereka menoleh ke kiri mereka terkejut melihat kehadiran mobil itu. Bentuk body mobil itu sangat aerodinamis denga bagian depan yang di desain hampir menyerupai mobil formula 1. Pada bagian samping dekat kabin mobil didesain hampir mirip dengan mobil milik Gou yang dulu,yaitu Victory Magnum. Dan bagian sayap yang membentuk huruf V hampir menyerupai sayap mobil lama milik Retsu,Vanguard Sonic. Dan warna body didominasi oleh warna putih striping hitam,emas dan biru. Chassis yang digunakan mobil itu adalah jenis chassis MA dimana letak motor penggerak berada diantara kedua baterai. Serta dua pasang roda hitam dengan velg berjari-jari jenis Atomic berwarna emas. Nama mobil terpampang pada bagian body samping diselaraskan dengan motif sayap berwarna emas dan biru.  
Mobil itu terus melesat. Dan kini posisinya hampir sejajar dengan Beat Magnum milik Gou dan Blazing Max milik Gouki.

"Apa-apaan mobil itu?" seru Gou.  
"Siapa orang itu?" ujar Gouki sambil melihat pemuda pemilik mobil itu yang tengah berlari sambil menggeret koper dan menjinjing tas box berwarna putih.

Retsu yang tertinggal sangat jauh berjalan gontai dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas penyesalan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya tertutup.

"Haah,kapan mereka bisa akur?" gunmamnya.

"Maju Neo Falcooonn!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari depan menyadarkannya. Spontan dia melihat lurus ke depan dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berlari mengekori adiknya dan Gouki sambil menggeret sebuah koper dan menenteng tas box berwarna putih.

"Siapa orang itu?" Retsu bertanya dalam hati. "Sebaiknya aku harus menyusul mereka!Aku khawatir dia bakal merusak Magnum dan Blazing Max!". Lalu dia pun berlari menyusul sang adik dan Gouki serta pemuda itu.

Persaingan semakin sengit. Gou,Gouki dan Jaerani terus berjuang untuk menjadi yang tercepat. Bahkan ketiga mobil mereka pun sudah dalam posisi sejajar. Dan didepan mereka telah menanti sebuah jalanan menurun tajam.

"Jalanan menurun?Aku suka ini!Blazing Max,ayo...!" seru Gouki.  
"Heh,aku tidak peduli siapa dia?yang penting aku tak akan kalah!Magnum bersiaplah!" seru Gou.  
"Jalan menurun?Hmmmm...baiklah!" batin Jaerani.

Tiba-tiba bagian depan Beat Magnum terangkat 60 derajat ke atas seperti tengah bersiap untuk melakukan lompatan. Begitu pula dengan Balzing. Secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lorong angin dan menyelimuti mobil itu,dan ukurannya semakin lama semakin bertambah panjang.

"Neo Falcon,Are you ready?" seru Jaerani pada mobilnya.

Tinggal 10 meter lagi,mereka akan tiba di jalanan menurun.

"Magnum Dynamite!" seru Gou.  
"Blazing Speeeedd!" teriak Gouki.

Bagaikan kangguru,Beat Magnum melompat dengan tinggi ke udara. Sementara kecepatan Blazing Max semakin bertambah dan wujudnya bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Falcon Wings" muncul sepasang sayap yang terbentuk dari angin pada bagian sayap belakang mobil."Boooosstt...!" seru Jaerani.

Tiba-tiba muncul api jet yang menyembur dari lubang kunci yang mirip dengan knalpot mobil dan membuat kecepatan Neo Falcon semakin bertambah hingga mobil itu terbang melewati turunan itu.

Keanehan mulai nampak tatkala Retsu melihat mobil putih milik pemuda itu. Mobilnya terbang dengan kecepatan bagaikan elang yang tengah bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

"Mobilnya pasti akan hancur jika menghantam aspal!" ujar Retsu.

Gou dan Gouki tercengang begitu melihat aksi Neo Falcon begitu mobil tersebut mengeluarkan teknik andalannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" seru Gou.  
"Dia akan menghantam aspal" ujar Gouki.

Tebakan Gouki meleset. Neo Falcon yang awalnya menukik tajam mengikuti kemiringan tanah tiba-tiba mengubah arah menjadi lurus ke depan dan melesat dengan cepat seakan-akan terbang diatas aspal. Dibelakangnya muncul Blazing Max dan Beat Magnum yang mendarat dengan sempurna. Sayangnya,kedua mobil tersebut tidak dapat mengejar mobil putih striping hitam emas dan biru itu. Akhirnya Neo Falcon yang memenangkan pertandingan itu setelah melewati rumah keluarga Seiba dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas aspal diikuti oleh Beat Magnum dan Blazing Max dibelakangnya. Ketiga mobil itu baru bisa berhenti melaju setelah menabrak sebuah tempat sampah yang berada disebelah pagar rumah keluarga Seiba dan terbalik.  
Gou dan Gouki masih tidak percaya jika mereka kalah dari pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek itu. Bahkan Retsu yang tiba paling terakhir pun turut tak percaya. Jaerani meninggalkan koper dan berlari mengambil mobilnya disusul Gou dan Gouki. Kedua bocah itu kecewa atas kekalahan mereka.

"Iiigghh...hey kau orang aneh!" panggil Gou kepada Jaerani dengan nada kesal.  
"Hm?" sahut Jaerani.  
"Kenapa kau mengganggu pertandingan kami?" seru Gou.  
"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama kalian!?" ujar Jaerani.  
"Tapi kau curang...!" seru Gou yang langsung dilerai kakaknya.  
"Hentikan Gou,yang penting mobilmu dan mobil Gouki tidak diapa-apakan olehnya!" ujar Retsu.  
"Oh iya,ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Gouki. Hanya dia yang bisa mengkontrol emosinya meskipun dia kalah.  
"Perkenalkan namaku Jaerani,racer asal Indonesia. Dan kenalkan mobilku,Neo Falcon!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kembali mobil mini 4WD andalannya kepada ketig bocah itu.  
"Hn,aku sudah tau itu!" seru Gou sewot.

Setelah Jaerani memasukkan kembali mobilnya ke dalam box perkakas putihnya,dia memperhatikan Beat Magnum ditangan Gou dan Blazing Max ditangan Gouki.

"Eee boleh aku pinjam mobil kalian?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Eh,tidak akan!Aku tidak ingin Magnumku disentuh orang yang tak pantas menyentuhnya!" seru Gou.  
"Sudahlah Gou,berhentilah bersikap egois seperti itu!" ujar Retsu.  
"Ini kau boleh melihatnya!" kata Gouki sambil menyerahkan mobilnya kepada Jaerani. Nampaknya dia tidak securiga Gou dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Setelah mengambil Blazing Max milik Gouki,pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek itu memeriksa semua sisi mobil mulai dari depan sampai belakang.

"Hmmm,sayang sekali. Mobil kalian ini terlalu boros & tak lagi ramah lingkungan!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan sang pemilik mobil 4WD tersebut.  
"Apa kau bilang?!" Gou mulai terbakar emosi.  
"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Kapan terakhir kalinya kalian mengganti suku cadang utama mobil kalian?" tanya Jaerani.  
"Eee...ittuuu...?" kata Gou.  
"Sepertinya sudah hampir 11 bulan setelah World Grand Prix tahun lalu?" ujar Gouki.  
"Hmm pantas saja!" seru Jaerani. "Baiklah!Kalau begitu serahkan mobil kalian juga!" katanya kepada Seiba bersaudara itu.  
"Memangnya ingin kau apakan mobil kami?" tanya Gou masih dengan nada emosi.  
"Sudahlah,berikan saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada mobil kalian!" seru Jaerani.

"Sudah,berikan saja,Gou!" ujar Retsu yang baru saja mengeluarkan mobil andalan miliknya dari sabuk pit praktisnya yang melingkari pinggangnya. Mobilnya memiliki kesamaan pada Beat Magnum milik Gou. Hanya saja bentuk body bagian belakang yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari mini 4WD milik bocah biru itu.  
"Eehh... baiklah kak!" ujar Gou dengan nada lemah.

Setelah kedua kakak beradik itu memberikan mobil mereka,sang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek itu mulai memeriksa ketiga mobil itu. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi kecewa ketika dia menemukan kejanggalan pada Beat Magnum milik Gou.

"Ada sebuah retakan besar di chassisnya!" kata Jaerani.  
"Apa?" beo Gou.  
"Kau lihat ini?Sebuah retakan besar melintang di bagian penopang baterai. Sangat berbahaya jika kau gunakan chassis ini untuk balapan yang akan datang!" seru Jaerani sambil menunjukkan retakan yang dia temukan kepada Gou. "Mungkin efek dari jurus Magnum Dynamitemu yang menyebabkan retakan ini!".

Selanjutnya dia memeriksa Blazing Max milik Gouki. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan kejanggalan pada mobil itu.

"Sayap body sebelah kiri patah,dan kau memberi lem untuk memperkuat kembali?sangat jenius!" ujar Jaerani."Tapi sayang ini akan merusak keindahan mobilmu dan gaya memotong anginnya menjadi tidak stabil" lanjutnya.

Kemudian dia melihat mobil yang didominasi warna putih & merah milik Retsu.

"Buster Sonic?Hmmm menarik!?" gunmamnya. "Eeeh... apa ini?" katanya begitu melihat bagian bearing* mobil itu.

Retsu sang pemilik mobil heran dengan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek ini.

"Retakan cukup besar ada di kedua bearing ini. Jika mobilmu ini membentur tembok sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal!" seru Jaerani pelan.

Retsu kaget,dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang retakan pada bearing depan mobilnya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui ada retakan cukup besar pada bearing depan Sonic dengan jelas?Apa mataku sudah mulai rabun?" batin Retsu.  
"Hmm,sangat disayangkan kalau mobil-mobil kalian ini harus berhenti melaju di track balap mini 4WD!" kata Jaerani.  
"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Gou dan Gouki bersamaan. Sedangkan Retsu hanya bergeming.

Jaerani kembali menatap ketiga mobil berbeda jenis itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika mobil-mobil legendaris ini harus berhenti berpacu dilintasan balap!?Ok,sudah waktunya!" batinnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan memperbaiki total mobil kalian!" serunya.

"Heeh?" seru ketiga bobah itu bersamaan.

Bersambung….

 **Ket : * Bearing : Bagian yang digunakan sebagai tempat roller mini 4WD**

 **(A/N) : Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 nya,fyuuuuhh(sambil nyeka keringat).**

 **Kira-kira bakal jadi seperti apa yah perubahan mobil-mobil punya Seiba dan Ichimoji bersaudara?**

 **Gou : Sudah pasti Magnumku yang lebih bagus!**

 **Gouki : Sok sekali kau!Bazing Max yang lebih keren!**

 **Gou : Magnum!**

 **Gouki : Blazing Max!**

 **Naruto : Wooyy thoorr,kapan nih aku nongolnya?Nggak sabar pengen punya mobil mini 4WD!**

 **Gouki : Kakak siapa main nongol aja?**

 **Naruto : Heh,kenalkan aku,orang yang akan menjadi nomor satu di Konoha,dan juga dunia balap mini 4WD**

 **Gou : Heh jangan terlalu berharap kau kakak rambut duren**

 **Naruto : (geram)Apa katamu?!**

 **Rajabasa72 : udah-udah,semua pasti bisa jadi nomor 1**

 **Sasuke : Hn**

 **Rajabasa72 : Ini orang napa ya -_-' (ngelirik Sasuke)**

 **Sasuke : Bukan urusanmu thor,yang penting…..**

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna...**

 **Kembali lagi bersama saya si author aneh bin gaje**

 **Hayo pasti udah pada nungguin kelanjutan ini ini cerita? :v**

 **Ok deh langsung aja,Cekidot**

 **Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go : Let's Speed**

Genre : Friendship,sport,humor,romance(sedikit),  
Rate : T(terkadang bisa berubah di masing-masing chapternya)  
Pair : (masih)Hint dulu  
Disclaimer : Tetsuhiro Koshita(Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go dan Let's & Go Max) & Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)

Warning : banyak typo,alur cepat,dsb.

Don't like, silahkan tinggalkan fict ini

Chapter 2 : Janji

Jaerani menatap heran ekspresi Seiba bersaudara dan Gouki usai dia melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Jaerani.

"Pffftt,ahahahahaha…. Memangnya kakak bisa meperbaiki mobil-mobil kami ini?" tawa Gou meremehkan Jaerani.

"Aku bersedia!" seru Gouki.

"Aku juga!" entah dapat dorongan niat atau hanya ikut-ikutan Gouki,Retsu juga bersedia mobilnya diperbaiki oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Ekspresi wajah Jaerani kembali cerah begitu mendengar keputusan Retsu dan Gouki. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gou yang tiba-tiba menjadi terkejut.

"Eeeh,kenapa kak Retsu juga ikutan?!" ujar Gou.

"Sudahlah,aku yakin kakak ini bisa memperbaiki mobil kita!" seru Gouki. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mempercayai racer asal Indonesia itu.

"Tenang saja,aku janji akan membuat mobil kalian menjadi mobil yang hebat dan pastinya tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh racer manapun!" seru Jaerani.

Gou mulai memperhatikan Beat Magnum yang sudah berada di tangan pemuda asal Indonesia itu

"Sudahlah,berikan saja Gou!" ujar Retsu.

"Kakak sendiri,kenapa kakak malah berpihak pada dia?!DIa kan…" kesewotan Gou terhenti setelah dipotong oleh sang kakak.

"Cobalah untuk berpikir positif,Gou!Kita harusnya menyambut tamu dengan baik,begitupun menerima tawaran baiknya!Ingat Gou,kita kalah 2 kali berturut-turut di WGP itu juga karena keegoisanmu sendiri! Team TRF Victory jadi bahan olok-olokan team lain,terutama…." Seru Retsu.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Jaerani tiba-tiba berteriak lantang untuk menghentikan debat Seiba bersudara. "Kalian sama saja!Sebenarnya apa yang apa di pikiran kalian?!Kemenangan?!Kesombongan?!" seru Jaerani.

"Mana kesenangan kalian yang selama ini aku lihat?Mana rasa kerjasama yang selalu aku perhatikan kalian saat World Grand Prix perdana beberapa tahun lalu?!Dengar,Mini 4WD itu tercipta untuk membuat peminatnya senang,mampu bekerjasama dan bisa mempelajari tentang bagian-bagian mobil!Seorang racer mini 4WD tidak bisa dikatakan nomor satu bila tidak ada salah satu atau semua point itu,biarpun dia selalu mendapat peringkat teratas atau menjadi yang tercepat sekalipun!" lanjutnya dengan suara lantangnya yang sedikit menurun.

Mendengar perkataan Jaerani,Gou dan Retsu hanya bisa pundung dan merenung. Sementara Gouki sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap Blazing Max miliknya yang sudah berada di genggaman Jaerani.

"Mobil kalian pun pasti takkan mau bekerjasama dengan kalian jika kalian bersikap seperti itu terus!Dan itu terbukti saat Magnum dan Blazing tidak mampu mengejar Neo Falcon!Padahal dengan jarak 7 meter sebelum finish,seharusnya mobil kalian masih bisa mengejar mobilku dan bisa mengalahkanku!" seru Jaerani.

Suasana tegang tersebut perlahan mulai memudar setelah Jaerani menghela nafas panjang demi menurunkan emosinya.

"Sudahlah,Gou!serahkan mobilmu ini padaku!Aku akan memperbaiki mobilmu juga mobil kakakmu dan Gouki!Kalian bisa pegang janjiku ini. Jika aku tak menepati janjiku maka kalian bisa mengolok-olok diriku,kalau perlu mengusirku juga tak masalah!" ujar Jaerani.

Gou diam seribu bahasa. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaerani semuanya benar.

"Berikan saja Gou! Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia bukan orang jahat. Semua yang dikatakannya itu ssungguh-sungguh!" ujar Gouki.

Gou kembali menatap Beat Magnum andalannya.

"Baiklah,aku serahkan Magnum padamu!Awas saja,aku tak kan mengampunimu jika kau merusaknya!" seru Gou.

"Ok!" seru Jaerani. "Baiklah,aku akan memperbaiki mobil kalian mulai malam ini!Mobil kalian akan selesai dua minggu lagi. Jadi aku harap kalian untuk sabar menunggu!".

"Apa,dua minggu?!" seru Gou.

"Bukan waktu yang lama,Gou!Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi untuk latihan di lab professor Sucia!" kata Retsu.

"Oh iya!Kalau kau mau kau juga bisa bergabung dengan kami,kak Jaerani!" ujar Gouki mengajak Jaerani.

"Hmm,aku setuju!" seru Jaerani."Oh iya,sebagai gantinya untuk sementara waktu,aku akan memberikan kalian mobil-mobil cadangan. Jadi bila suatu saat ada yang ingin menantang kalian untuk bertanding,kalian bisa gunakan mobil-mobil itu dulu!" lanjutnya dengn senyuman yang kembali hadir di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" seru Gouki.

"Ah aku tidak butuh mobil cadangan!" ujar Gou.

"Gou..!" seru Retsu.

"Ahahaha,kalian ini!" seru Jaerani."Baiklah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Gouki dan Seiba bersaudara menuju apartemen yang sedari tadi ingin dia tuju.

Ketiga bocah itu menatap kepergian pemuda. Tepat sebelum Gou berteriak.

"Hooyyy….!AKU PEGANG JANJIMU ITU!" teriak Gou yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah acungan jempol oleh Jaerani.

"Sampai jumpa,kak!" seru Gouki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Disisi lain jalan,nampak seorang bocah lain yang tengah bersandar di tembok. Nampaknya bocah itu baru saja mendengar pembicraan antara Gouki,Seiba bersaudara dan Jaerani. Tak lama kemudian dia pun pergi ke arah lain jalan tersebut dengan sebuah seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya.

Bersambung...

 **(A/N) : Gomen yah sebelumnya minna kalau fict ini terlalu pendek,hehehe ^^**

 **Kira-kira seperti apa tampilan mobil-mobil mini 4WD cadangannya Gouki dan Seiba bersaudara. Dan siapakah bocah misterius yang menguping pembicaraan mereka?**

 **Naruto : Thoorrr,kapan nongolnya nih? -"**

 **rajabasa72 : Mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang :p**

 **Naruto : NNAAAANNNIIIII...? o.o**

 **Gou : Heeh,si kakak rambut duren nggak sabaran -,-**

 **Naruto : Diam kau bocah penggila "Magnum"!**

 **Gou : Kakak maniak ramen :p**

 ** **rajabasa72 : Heeh,mulai deh -,-'****

 ** **Gouki : Udahlah kak author,abaikan aja :v Hey minna jangan lupa ya... ^^****

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
